Mario
Mario & Luigi: A Bite to the Finish is a game by Bomb Productions Games. Since it is a game by , please do not edit except for spelling errors. It is one of Bomb Productions Game's two Halloween-themed games, the other being Dr. Website 2. It is for the Nintendo DS. Story The Mushroom Kingdom was celebrating one of their most festive holidays, Spooky Day. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadsworth, and Peach were in Peach's Castle, watching over the kingdom as the little costumed Toads went from house to house, asking for candy mushrooms and other sweet treats. Spooky decorations were hung up everywhere. Peach's Castle had gotten a spooky makeover: Fake teeth stuck on the top of the doorway and two giant, red eyes looking down at people as they came in. Spooky Day was everyone's favorite holiday. Meanwhile, somewhere outside The Mushroom Kingdom, there lived an evil vampire named Valdikoff who lived in a little rock hut. He plotted his attack on the happy citizens of The Mushroom Kingdom. He hated anything happy and he was hungry for Toad juice, the most succulent of juices. But, since Valdikoff had not had a meal in years, he was too weak to do most things. He knew that today was Spooky Day, one of the scariest and most fun of Mushroom Kingdom Holidays. But, he also knew that the reason Spooky Day was invented was to keep away evil spirits because they came out of the grave on this day, but only a few select people and historians knew that. Valdikoff was starved. He couldn't take it anymore. So, with all his strength, Valdikoff crawled outside his hut. Suddenly, the light of the moon beat down upon him and slowly, Valdikoff began to stand up. Valdikoff had no idea what just happened, but he liked it. He stood on his toes to get a little closer to the moonlight. He began to get stronger. He began to get hungrier... So, Valdikoff decided that tonight was the night he would have his ultimate feast and went out to suck the juices of The Mushroom Kingdom... After Valdikoff arrived in the festive kingdom, he blended right in. Many other little Toads were dressed as vampires, and Valdikoff looked like an overly-elaborate version of one. So, he went on the prowl and spied Mario and the gang on the castle balcony. Valdikoff started to get even hungrier looking at Peach, and he quickly understood why. The royal toad juices are the rarest and tastiest juices. Valdikoff instinctively turned into a bat and flew up to the castle balcony. He perched on Peach’s hair. Everybody laughed at the little bat. They thought it was cute. Luigi started to wig out a little, but he was still laughing. But, the laughing stopped after Valdikoff sank his teeth into Peach's neck. Everybody gasped and Luigi screamed as Peach underwent a hideous transformation. She grew giant bat wings, her skin turned pale, her dress turned black, her eyes turned blood red, she grew sharp fangs, and her hair turned from ruffled and blond to black and in a bun. Valdikoff turned back into himself and said, "Come, minion. We have much work to do...” The rest of the gang quickly understood what was happening. Suddenly, as Valdikoff and Peach flew away, Mario panicked and ran away with all his speed. Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, and Toadsworth followed her to make sure Valdikoff didn't bite him, too. At that moment, the three friends were off on their spookiest adventure yet... Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Birdo Levels TBA Gallery BTTF Logo.PNG|The Logo Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games